Never Alone
by USCutie15
Summary: Calleigh is raped and ends up calling Horatio.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Horatio/Calleigh

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize.

**A\N: **Warning: Rape

* * *

Calleigh was sleeping when she felt something on top of her. She opened her eyes a little and as soon as she did she wished she hadn't.

"Get off me!" She screamed as she tried to push the figure off of her.

"Tsk tsk. You don't want to wake your neighbours up now, do you?" The figure taunted.

"What are you doing?" She asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"What does it look like? I came to have some fun. You sure are a pretty girl." He said as he began to take her pajama shirt off as he held her hands above her head.

"Stop, please. Get off me."

"I don't think so. I get to tell you what to do, now shut up." He said as he slapped her across the face.

She yelped but didn't back down.

"No! Get off me!" She screamed.

He just laughed and removed her pajama bottoms.

"You sick bastard! I said STOP!" She tried again, now more fearful as she realised he wasn't going to stop so she tried a different tactic.

"Shut up, bitch." He said as he slapped her again.

"Look, you don't wanna do this, i'm a cop, my team will have your ass for this." She said sounding more confident than she actually was.

"You think I care about your team getting me?" He laughed a cold laugh. "They'll never get me." He whispered in her ear as he ripped her underwear off.

By now, she was terrified. "Look, i'll do whatever you want, just not this, please." She begged near tears.

Calleigh wasn't one to beg, but now was one time she didn't care about her pride, she just wanted him off her.

He laughed that cold laugh again sending chills up her spine. "Begging isn't going to get you anywhere, sweetheart."

When he said sweetheart, it reminded Calleigh of Horatio, he always called her that and she wished nothing more than for him to come in and save her from this monster, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

She was ripped from her thoughts as an agonizing pain shot through her body as she realised the SOB had entered her with all the force he could.

She let out a scream of pain as he kissed her forcefully to keep her from screaming.

She bit his lip and he got so angry that his thrusts became more forceful and she just wanted the pain to stop.

"Want to bite me again, bitch?" He asked angrily.

She just shook her head no as tears stremed down her cheeks.

'Oh Horatio, how I wish you were here.' She thought as he slapped her hard.

"Open your eyes, bitch. I want you to look at me. LOOK AT ME!" He shouted at her and she was forced to look into his cold black eyes as his thrusts were forceful and hurt like hell.

"Stop, please. PLEASE NO! It hurts, please just stop!" She cried and sobbed and begged, but nothing mattered to him. He was having a good time and he didn't give a damn about her.

"Shut up." He said as he came inside her.

The feeling was so sickening that she almost threw up.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Shut up." He said as he came inside her._

_The feeling was so sickening that she almost threw up._

* * *

He pulled himself out of her and bent down.

"I had fun, didn't you? Oh, and if you tell anybody about this, i'll come back, got it?" He whispered in her ear as he laughed.

She just laid there silent with tears still rolling down her cheeks as he left.

She reached for her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

Horatio was woken from his sleep by his cellphone ringing.

He looked at the alarm clock which read 3:21am.

'Who would be calling me this late?' He wondered as he picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

"H-Horatio?" The voice on the other end cried.

"Calleigh? Is that you?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-yes. Horatio, can you please come to my house?"

"Calleigh, what's wrong?"

"Please, Horatio, please." She cried.

"Okay, okay, i'll be right there."

"Thank you." She whispered before hanging up.

He got up and dressed before he started heading to Calleigh's house.

When he got there, he was about to ring the doorbell, when the door suddenly opened and Calleigh threw herself into his arms sobbing.

Horatio was beyond worried now, this wasn't like Calleigh. He also realised that she had sweatpants and a tanktop on instead of a pajama.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, what happened?"

She just cried harder as they walked over to the couch, after Horatio had shut and locked the door. The whole time, Calleigh was clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"Calleigh, talk to me." He tried again.

She tried to tell him what happened, but the only words he understood were 'bedroom' and 'hurt me' so Horatio decided to check the bedroom.

He told Calleigh that he'd be right back. He left her on the couch and walked towards her room with his gun aimed.

As soon as he entered he saw her pajamas on the floor next to the bed.

He looked around the room and saw that nobody was there. He decided to put his gun away.

When he went over to check the bed he saw blood, not a lot, but a little in the middle of the bed.

'Oh God' He thought.

He ran over to the living room and sat down next to Calleigh.

He pulled her close and whispered. "Who hurt you, sweetheart?"

"I don't know." She whispered as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Calleigh, you know i'm going to have to take you to the hospital, right?" He asked.

She nodded.

They got up and headed to the hummer so Calleigh could get checked out.

They were in the waiting room when the doctor called Calleigh.

She squeezed Horatio's hand tight.

"It's okay, i'll be right here waiting for you, it's going to be okay." He gave her a ressuring squeeze on the hand before she let go and followed the doctor.

* * *

**A\N: So, what do you think so far? Let me know. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_"It's okay, i'll be right here waiting for you, it's going to be okay." He gave her a reassuring squeeze on the hand before she let go and followed the doctor._

As soon as they were out of sight, Horatio put his head in his hands and did something he hadn't done in years. He cried. As the tears made their way down his cheeks, he kept thinking. _Why her? What did she ever do to deserve this? MY Calleigh was raped and I couldn't even stop it damnit! _

He sat there for what seemed like hours before the doctor came out. She explained to him that Calleigh had vaginal tearing and bruising but nothing permanent.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Sure, follow me." The doctor led him to Calleigh's room and left the two alone.

As soon as she saw him, another wave of tears came to her eyes as she did her best to blink them away.

He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"Shhh, it's over, he's not going to hurt you again, Cal. I promise i'm going to catch him. I promise."

She just cried herself to sleep in his arms. He laid her back down when he was sure she was sleeping and headed to the lab to tell the others.

**At CSI:**

They were all gathered in Horatio's office frowning as to what Horatio wanted.

"Okay, listen up." He started and as everyone looked at him, he continued.

"Calleigh was raped last night." There were a few gasps and a few 'Oh My God'.

"What?" Natalia asked disbelivingly.

"She woke up to the son of a bitch on top of her." He continued.

Horatio wasn't one to curse so everyone knew that this had to be bad for him to be cursing like that.

"We need to catch him ASAP, got it?" Everyone nodded and took off to investigate Calleigh's house and every shred of evidence so they could find who did this.

Horatio headed to the hospital so he couod be there when Calleigh woke up.

When he got there, she was thrashing, turning and mumbling 'No' and 'Stop' so he tried to wake her.

"Wake up, Cal. It's me, Horatio. He's not here, sweetheart, it's just a dream." He said as Calleigh sat upstraight gasping for air.

She looked around before her eyes settled on Horatio's.

"God, that was so...real." She said.

"I know sweetheart, but I promise he's not going to hurt you anymore."

"And I believe you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good, because I keep my promises." He winked playfully at her and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I know sweetheart, but I promise he's not going to hurt you anymore."_

_"And I believe you." She smiled at him and he smiled back._

_"Good, because I keep my promises." He winked playfully at her and she smiled._

* * *

**AT CSI:**

"I think I got him." Natalia told them.

"What?" Eric and Ryan asked hoping they heard her right.

"I ran the DNA of Calleigh's rape kit through the system and I got a hit, look." She turned the computer for proof.

"Great, let's pick him up." Eric said as he and Ryan made their way out of the lab to go pick up their suspect.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Horatio screamed as he threw the suspect against the wall.

Ryan and Eric had called Horatio and asked him if he wanted a crack at him and Horatio gave them the address to an empty warehouse. They knew exactly why, but this guy deserved it and they weren't about to tell their boss what or what not to do so they stood back and watched.

The suspect smirked.

"Who? Your girlfriend? The pretty blonde that I enjoyed? Hmmm. so delicious." He taunted.

Horatio smiled that evil smile and started beating the guy up until he coud barely stand on his own two feet.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The guy cried out.

Horatio smirked satisfied and turned to see Eric and Ryan both smirking. He nodded at them and they picked the guy up and threw him into the back of the car so they could book him.

When they got to the CSI building, Frank looked the guy over.

"Jesus Christ Horatio, was this guy fighting with his neighbor when you got there?" Frank smirked knowing exactly who cause the injuries.

Horatio smiled. "Yup Frank, he was fighting with his neighbor, but when we got there, the other guy took off."

Frank chuckled and turned to the suspect. "Come on jerkball." He said as he nearly dragged the guy with him.

Horatio turned around and saw Natalia standing there a knowing smile on her face.

"Nice work, Natalia." He said.

She smirked. "No. Nice work, Horatio." As she nodded towards the suspect being dragged away by Frank.

He chuckled.

"So, you heading towards the hospital?" She asked.

He nodded. "I am, why?"

"Because I am too." She smiled.

"We can go both in my car." He offered. She smiled and nodded.

As they were both walking towards the hummer, Natalia turned to Horatio.

"You know, you should really ask her out."

Horatio choked on his own saliva surprised. "Excuse me?" He asked turning as red as a tomato.

She laughed. "You look cute when you're embarassed." She said in a not flirty manner but in a brotherhood one.

"Ha ha, Natalia." He said without humor.

She chuckled. "But i'm serious. You love her and she loves you."

"How do you know she loves me?"

"Because she told me. She's liked you for a while now, but you never seemed to notice."

He turned even redder. She smiled and they drove off in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**At the Hospital:**

"Hey, how are you?" Natalia asked Calleigh as she sat down on the chair bside the bed.

"As good as I can be." Calleigh replied with a small smile.

Natalia smiled sadly. "Well, I got some news that'll probably cheer you up."

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"We got him." She said.

Calleigh's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "Really?"

"Really." Natalia said as she gave her friend a tight hug.

* * *

Horatio entered the hospital room as Natalia exited.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Calleigh, I know this isn't the time, but... well this probably isn't a good ime...but..."

"Horatio, spit it." She said.

He smiled. "Will you go out with me as soon as you're out of here?" He asked nervously.

She smiled. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She said.

He smiled. "So, is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"It's a yes." She smiled and kissed him passionately and as he returned the kiss, they knew everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**The End.**

**A\N: Hope you liked it. Come on guys, reviews motivate me. (Pouting) Heheheh. :P**


End file.
